


friends.

by H0NE_Y



Series: purble? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NE_Y/pseuds/H0NE_Y
Summary: oh?





	friends.

It's been a few years since then  
We've definitely grown up from when  
You were shy and timid, you'd hide from anyone  
Now you've gained the attention of everyone

A few years ago, we met for the first time  
I saw the timid and scared look in your eyes  
Brought you in for tea and a biscuit  
I made it myself and you seemed to like it

Everyday we'd watch a movie,  
Sing a song or be - like you once said - "groovy"  
We'd always have a lot of fun  
It didn't matter what we had done

I always felt that I'd grown a bit attached  
We met when we were young and since then have been latched  
Together I sometimes felt that we were something more  
Then you left and came back and I knew I was wrong for sure

I'll admit that I was a little bit annoyed  
When you said got a lover and was so overjoyed  
Still, I decided to be happy for you  
Since I could always find another, too

When you two were still dating I sometimes felt lonely  
You both would always be out even when the rain was pouring  
I'd lie down watching the movies we would've watched together  
So that I could get away from feeling under the weather

You talked and talked about her constantly  
It was starting to make me sick, honestly,  
I couldnt keep up with love or even your fame  
I guess i forgot you were a model, but who am i to blame?

A few months have passed since that time  
You two drifted apart, like your friendship with mine  
Your modelling career made you two fall  
And you... you weren't okay with it at all.

Now that you two have broken up,  
And you've just been crying to me and feeling unloved  
Every passing minute of you there made me want to reach out to you  
But I decided to keep quiet and leave you to grieve, so you'd feel how I'd do

It's been a few years since then  
We've definitely have grown apart from when  
Your love left you and there was nothing you could do  
And so you left me like how I left you.


End file.
